


Honey, I'm Home

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Bill saw when he opened the door was a small, blood-colored handprint smeared across the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'm Home

The first thing Bill saw when he opened the door was a small, blood-colored handprint smeared across the wall. His eyes followed it, jumping to where little fingers had obviously curled around the door frame, leaving another set of red marks.

His heart pounded, pumping fear through him. It redoubled as he rushed down the hall and saw a larger one, his wife’s—he was intimately familiar with that hand after so long, he would know the handprint anywhere.

Shrill squeals fueled his hurry until he was running down the hall. He stopped dead at the scene in front of him.

Fleur had Victoire in her arms and they twirled around at high speed, blonde hair flying. Victoire squealed with delight. The walls of the room were half-painted a brilliant red color, the same color as the handprints in the front of the house.

“What is going on?” he asked, a bit tersely, his mouth still dry with fear.

“Oh, you are home!” Fleur exclaimed happily, coming to a stop. Her expression faltered slightly when she got a clear look at his face. “We’re painting.”

“I see that,” he said, breathing slowly to lower his heart rate. “I saw the handprints…”

“Oh!” She laughed lightly, though her look was wondering. Apparently his expression was still menacing. “I will clean them, no worries.” She set Victoire down and approached, touching his arm gently. “I know it is a mess, but we all go a little mad sometimes,” she said imploringly, thinking he was angry at her for the mess.

Bill folded her into his arms, hugging her tightly. He’d just gone a little mad himself, thinking he’d lost his wife and daughter, so he understood. “It’s all right. I’m not upset,” he assured her. “Just glad to be home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bill/Fleur LDWS years ago.


End file.
